Talk:Alexandra Chilton
Does Alex really drive a Voodoo? I mean, isn't the Voodoo alittle low-class for her? If anything, she seems like she would drive a Feltzer, since it seems more like the car of a young rich girl. At which part of the game does Alex reveal to drive a Voodoo? Thats what I said. I would delete that part. Its your call... Brettdude13 03:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) We fell off the bike one time, just one, not even a big tumble... she left the date and 10 minutes later I got a text from her saying it was over. Also, I didn't know her favorite activities were bowling, darts and pool... I took her bowling once and the marker wasn't even there. I got the "take Alex somewhere other than bowling" message. --Penumbra 04:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) She seems to not like bowling for me, too. She also seems to glitch after playing pool. We play, but I can't take her home or go anywhere else.--FlameWolf 21:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) how to date her Im on craplist and i cant figure out how to date herLukeDavis93 04:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) You have to go to "Women seeking Men" section, then find the one that says something about a 29 female looking for "Blogging and NSA fun". That's her profile. Scroll down and click "Contact me" in order to get an e-mail from her. - User:Ferrari Carr A booty call in TBOGT? I keep reading on forums that you can get Alex as a booty call in TBOGT. Is there any truth to this? Ghost Leader 21:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) REPLY TO GHOSTLEADER: She is a Slapper so yeah it could be possible for Luis to have sex with her. Due to the amount of sexual partners she has had in her life.Andrew nicholson 13:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Comet I deleted the comet of the list "Cars Alex likes" because i dated her with one in my first date and she said to me that "they (his family I guess) give one car like that to her maid" so I thought that she considered it like a low-class car. But at the second date she said that she was happy because Niko didn't change his car, so I added the Comet to the list again. If there are some grammar mistakes above because, I'm spanish, sorry. --TommyVercetti214 19:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) She says that for any car you pick her up in. I picked her up for the first date in a Feltzer and she said the same thing. Then during a different playthrough, I picked her up in a Turismo and again, same response. That's just her default response for the first date, I guess. -- User:FerrariCarr I picked her up a third time with the Comet and she said "I don't know how long you have this car but I hate it" so I deleted the Comet again, the second time she called it "this thing" with a despective tone anyways.TommyVercetti214 12:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Now the fourth time, I pick her up and she says "Darling, I know I've told you this before but I love your car" I dont know what to think so I left the comet on the list and I'm going to ignore what this cocaine addict says :S TommyVercetti214 12:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you go back out with her, after she dumps you? Can you? --Bloodstone (The Fusion) (talk) 14:41, May 27, 2017 (UTC)